Lullaby
by Angeluz66
Summary: Cuando empezaban su familia el hijo recién nacido de John y Sherlock desapareció, 17 años después aun no es encontrado y el matrimonio de ambos tiene problemas. Para mas complicaciones Moriarty volvió con una nueva arma secreta, humana, llamada "el mago". Crossover Merlin AU pasado mpreg, Slash, Johnlock
1. A moment lost

Merlin bbc y Sherlock bbc no me pertenecen, solo hice un dia de campo con ellos :3

* * *

_-Entonces ¿Sugerencias de nombres?-_

_Su pelinegro marido no podía ocultar su sonrisa, el cansancio se retrataba en su rostro aun con rastros de sudor por el esfuerzo físico, a pesar de eso jamás le había parecido tan atractivo. En sus brazos acunaba el pequeño paquete de alegría de ambos que descansaba en sus primeras horas de vida, ya mostraba un mechón de cabellos oscuros similar al de Sherlock y sus ojos claros una mezcla perfecta de ambos. La escena hermosa se quedaría grabada por siempre en sus recuerdos…_

_-Ya se a lo que quieres conducir esta platica, y no, nuestro hijo no tendrá un sangriento nombre como Mycroft o Sherlock, o cualquier otro que siga la tradición de la familia Holmes…-_

_A pesar de las palabras John sonrió, la alegría era latente en la habitación._

_-Merlín…-la voz de barítono de su detective consultor resonó_

_-En serio ¿Quieres nombrarlo a partir de un Freaking mago?-con las puntas de los dedos recorrió los pequeños puños de su hijo, él bebe apreso su dedo índice, provocando que su corazón se hinchara de gozo._

_-No por un mago, sino por el ave, ya sabes ese Halcón peregrino. Es un buen nombre, denota inteligencia-los ojos de Sherlock se cerraban inconscientemente por la fatiga aunque su terco marido no lo admitiría._

_-Cariño, debes descansar, el esfuerzo tomo mucho de ti. Tenemos tiempo para discutir nombres-el pelinegro comenzó a protestar-no te preocupes nuestro hijo estará seguro y en tus brazos cuando despiertes, incluso Mycroft ha incrementado la seguridad para su sobrino…-_

_-Ya lo sé John, pero no puedo dejarlo es tan pequeño, necesita de mi. Es algo que tengo que hacer…además he durado días sin dormir, puedo soportar mas-_

_-Te entiendo Sherl, yo también quiero lo mejor para él. Sin embargo si no repones energías no esteras al 100% de la capacidad para cuidarlo como se merece…Te prometo que estará bien…-lo tranquilizo_

_Aunque a regañadientes Sherlock le entrego a su hijo, no antes de darle un beso en su pequeña frente. Anteriormente ver una demostración de afecto de aquel hombre de acero, le hubiese resultado sorprendente, no obstante después de vivir juntos más de tres años y ya formando su propia familia, conocía muy bien a su pareja._

_John lo sostuvo justo cuando los ojos de Sherlock comenzaron a cerrarse. Llamo a la enfermera encargada de los cuneros, mientras contemplaba a sus dos personas favoritas, sus tesoros, no pudo evitar sentirse en hombre más feliz del mundo, sonrió como un idiota sin poder evitarlo…_

_Debería haber sabido por experiencia que algo iba a salir mal…_

_Que hay promesas que no podía cumplir…_

* * *

17 años Después

John H. Watson le dio un sorbo a su café ya frio, recordando la última vez que vio a su hijo a sus tres horas de nacido.

A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, Sherlock y el mismo, las conexiones que movieron, los favores que pidieron, aun no podían encontrarlo. 17 años de culpas, de dolor, de perdida…solamente buscando y anhelando lo que tuvieron durante unos momentos…

-John, no esperaba que cambiaras de opinión…-Mary Morstan llego ocupando el lugar frente a él, cepillando sus cabellos cortos rubios como era su costumbre.

-Buenos días a ti también, Mary…-

-No es necesario el sarcasmo-atendió ella riendo-simplemente que ayer parecías muy seguro en no poder cubrirme-

Antes de contestar, se tomó unos segundos para mirar a los transeúntes, el día era uno de los pocos soleados y si no fuera por las circunstancias, habría obligado a Sherlock a acompañarlo al parque. Dos autos negros del tipo tradicional (no entendía porque Mycroft no actualizaba su transporte a algo con más estilo) con vidrios polarizados tenían bastante tiempo estacionados enfrente de la cafetería, sabía que su cuñado lo vigilaba.

-Simplemente cambie de opinión, es eso tan sangriento anormal-

-John te conozco desde hace 5 años, ahora dime en realidad lo que pasa-la rubia pidió un te darjeeling al mesero y dirigió su interés al doctor. Eso pareció desinflarlo.

-Sherlock acepto un caso en ¡maldita Ucrania!-no fue intención aumentar el tono de voz pero lo hizo-¡Por si no arriesga suficiente su vida aquí, tiene que ir hasta un país lejos en un caso que involucra las personas más peligrosas del planeta a hacer algo tremendamente estúpido!-los demás clientes lo miraron con atención, eso no le importo ni un poco.

-¿No vas a acompañarlo? Siempre lo haces…-

El rubio doctor tiro de sus cabellos en frustración; sabía que Mary era su amiga y que no debía descargar sus problemas maritales con ella, sin embargo cada que recordaba la discusión que tuvo esta mañana con su exasperante detective, no podía refrenar su ira.

-No…no voy a ir con él, dijo que necesitamos tiempo separados, que este paréntesis va a ayudarnos…Lo estoy perdiendo y no puedo hacer nada…-agrego casi en un susurro.

-Tal vez no te guste lo que voy a decir, por única ocasión estoy de acuerdo con ese marido tuyo. Han pasado 17 años de duelo, ambos, cada vez más lejos. Es hora de que piensen en su relación, que sigan adelante…-

-Mary por dios, jamás estaré tranquilo hasta que tenga de vuelta a mi bebe, te aseguro que Sherlock tampoco…seguiremos buscando hasta que no nos sea posible-

-John déjame terminar, no te digo que abandonen, sino que también deben tomar tiempo para sanarse uno a otro, estos días distanciados les enseñara a apreciar y a esclarecer su relación…-la rubia froto la mano del médico en silenciosa señal de apoyo.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero eso no significa que tiene que irse a la James Bond a poner su vida en riesgo…-masajeo con sus dedos el puente de la nariz.

-¿Que esperabas? Es Sherlock Holmes, con él nada es sencillo…-

John no pudo evitar reírse del comentario junto con Mary.

-Bueno, como te dije solo tendrás que cubrirme por dos semana. No es nada complicado, solo dar clases de anatomía a dos grupos diferentes, dar algunas tutorías personales y esas cosas…es en el Instituto Albión…nada que alguien como tú no pueda hacer con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a la espalda-bromeo la rubia.

-Presiento que no es tan fácil como lo haces ver, no obstante necesito algo para distraerme aparte de la consulta, ahora que Sherlock se va unos días…-

-Quien sabe John puede que hasta esta experiencia pueda enseñarte algo…-

El rubio ex médico militar tomo lo último de su café y regreso la vista a los autos negros que aún no se movían, como única respuesta.

-Por lo pronto, voy a hablarte de cómo manejar a algunos de los estudiantes que entran en la categoría de "especiales"-dijo la rubia sarcásticamente y el medico supo que por "especiales" quería decir "problemáticos".

* * *

Sherlock, escucho el momento exacto en que John abrió la puerta de afuera y subió por los rechinantes escalones, se preparó mentalmente para la pelea que estaba por venir.

El pomo de la puerta fue girado, entro su ex médico con esa postura recta que caracterizaba a todos los militares y sus pasos enérgicos…

-Creí que ya no estarías-dijo el rubio sin mirarlo

-Sabes que no me iría sin despedirme-

John soltó un bufido irónico, entro a la cocina ignorándolo, de seguro a preparar té. A pesar de la evidencia que indicaba acababa de tomar por lo menos dos tazas de café con Mary Morstan en la cafetería favorita de John, además de una tostada con mermelada de fresa. Sherlock lo siguió.

-Y ¿Cómo esta Mary? ¿Conto algo nuevo?-

El rubio se quedó estático aunque ya se había acostumbrado a las deducciones de su marido, nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo.

-¿Cómo…?-se interrumpió antes de terminar la pregunta- Sabes que, no importa. Vas a decir que tengo cabellos en mi suéter o algo así.

-En realidad es su perfume, de las personas cercanas que conocemos solo ella lo usa, también la mancha de labial en la mejilla es del que ella suele llevar…-el pelinegro se permitió una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

-Ya basta Sherlock…-John le dio la espalda, su voz sonó baja.

-John ya hablamos sobre esto toda la semana. Sabes que tengo que ir es uno de los pocas pistas que hemos obtenido de Moriarty, la única opción que tenemos para encontrarlo…-el detective se inclinó y descanso la frente en el cuello del medico

-Si se trata de nuestro hijo, yo debo ir contigo-afirmo tercamente el rubio

-Ya hemos tratado eso también, necesitamos tiempo John, lejos el uno del otro. Entiéndeme por favor-

El ex militar rio quedamente Sherlock Holmes casi nunca pedía las cosas por favor, pero el muy bastardo siempre sabía como usar las palabras en el momento adecuado.

-Lo entiendo…-murmuro

-Gracias…solo será una semana…-el detective beso con ternura el cuello de su marido y respirando por ultima ves su aroma, se dispuso a irse.

-Simplemente ten cuidado…de acuerdo…-

-Te lo prometo, John…-

La puerta se cerró con un ligero golpe y los pasos elegantes de Sherlock le siguieron hasta perderse en la calle, seguramente algún transporte enviado por cierta persona de menor rango en el gobierno lo estaba esperando.

El ex medico dio un hondo suspiro, el apartamento se sintió frio de repente, solo rogaba porque al acabar esa semana, la sensación de soledad no fuera permanente.

* * *

_Kiev, Ucrania 6:43am_

-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo General Miroslav-la voz alegre resonó por el frio lugar-conseguimos las armas que usted nos pidió, incluso me arriesgue a congelar mi valioso trasero, para reclamar mi pago-se volvió instantáneamente serio y amenazante. Un hombre de rasgos rusos imponente lo miraba desde una silla acojinada, rodeado de computadoras parpadeantes de alta calidad.

El dueño del rico acento irlandés salió de entre las sombras de aquella cámara destinada a las reuniones privadas, sus ropajes Westwood eran cubiertos por elegante ropa de invierno, sus ojos oscuros resplandecían con inteligencia. Un rubio alto, claramente militar flanqueaba su lado derecho, fumando un cigarro.

-Debe sentirse afortunado, no siempre visitamos personalmente a nuestros clientes; pero simplemente porque posee en sus manos algo que nos interesa, nos tomamos la molestia-

Miroslav se estremeció a pesar de que el irlandés era de estatura mas baja y la popular personalidad fuerte rusa del hombre, después se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Obviamente, estamos en un error_ cokp_ M.-dijo con su marcado acento-crrreo que el pago le fue dado y estoy segurrro de que lo rrrrecibió…-

-Resulta que su pago no es lo que acordamos, ha estado guardando sucios secretos, no debe hacer eso si quiere jugar con los niños grandes-sonrió maniáticamente al final de la frase, mirándolo con falsa dulzura.

-Debe reconsiderar sus maneras M. está abusando de su hospitalidad y les sobrepasamos en número-su bigote tembló con las palabras y la indignación de su gesto.

-Puede oír eso general-Jim Moriarty hizo un gesto y se quedó en silencio-exacto, no se oye nada y sabe porque, porque sus hombres están muertos-aplaudió como un niño emocionado-Cortesía de Seb quien le disparara en la pierna…-

El hombre rubio tiro su cigarro al suelo y pisándolo con su bota disparo al ruso sin siquiera despegar la vista de sus pies. El grito desgarrante de dolor que siguió, lleno la habitación.

-Esperra M. me necesitas con vida para entrar al sistema, solo yo puedo…-el general dio una ligera sonrisa de triunfo a pesar de los evidentes rasgos de malestar y sus brazos que sostenían su pierna sangrante.

Jim Moriarty fingió pensar por unos segundos.

-No, creo que no te necesitamos-hizo un gesto con su muñeca, de detrás de Sebastián Moran se presentó un chico y caminó al frente-Supongo que a estas alturas ya has oído hablar de "_El mago" _–los ojos del ruso se abrieron.

El chico recorrió la distancia hacia la computadora principal con pasos suaves y firmes. Su altura similar a la del Irlandés, pero de complexión delgada, sus manos cubiertas por guantes de piel, una capucha negra a juego con su chaqueta de cuero ocultaba su cara, de la que solo se veía la piel pálida de porcelana de la barbilla, los ojos ocultos con lentes oscuros.

Sea quien fuere "El mago" era obvio que Moriarty quería mantenerlo en el anonimato.

En cuestión de segundos elimino las barreras de seguridad de la computadora madre, creadas por los mejores hackers de la sociedad secreta, unos momentos más tenía en una tarjeta de memoria la información que querían ante el asombro de Miroslav.

Sin dar una segunda mirada al tipo herido volvió en silencio a su lugar detrás de Sebastian Moran.

-Cómo pudiste comprobar los rumores sobre "_El mago"_ son ciertos…-asintió satisfecho el Irlandés-Hoy me siento magnánimo y tengo lo que quería. Te dejare vivir ¿No soy una increíble persona?-sonrió completamente aun sin mover los ojos del ruso-Diría que fue un placer, pero de hecho tu hospitalidad es bastante mala chico grande…-

Dio la media vuelta junto con Moran dispuesto a irse. Como último recurso el general Miroslav sacó su arma de entre sus grandes botas y apunto directamente a la nuca de Jim…al siguiente segundo una bala había perforado la cabeza del general ruso en un tiro limpio y preciso.

-Y esto queridos es lo que pasa cuando atacan por la espalda-Jim hablo con voz alegre-bien mi valioso joven brujo, es hora de irnos…-dirigiéndose al chico que aún tenía el arma que provoco la muerte del ruso firmemente en su mano. El consultor criminal siguió caminando dejando atrás a sus dos acompañantes.

El rubio francotirador coloco una de sus manos grandes en la cabeza del joven, tirando de su capucha le desordeno los cabellos negros, dejando al descubierto dos pómulos altos que podrían cortar el vidrio por su agudeza y rasgos finos. A pesar de la rudeza el gesto pareció suave. El joven sonrió ampliamente.

-Seb, de verdad necesito llegar a la escuela…-

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra 8:57am_

John se detuvo frente al salón donde daría su primera clase. Hizo ese gesto nervioso con los hombros que a Sherlock le causaba gracia, excepto que no estaba nervioso, porque los ex médicos militares con bastantes medallas por su honor y su valentía, que arriesgaban su vida a diario por resolver casos potencialmente mortales junto a un sociópata de detective consultor…no se ponen nerviosos y menos por un puñado de adolescentes…

Decidido abrió la puerta, los estudiantes lo miraban expectantes.

-Buenos días a todos, soy su nuevo Profesor John H. Watson…-

-Por dios, ¿Que no pueden conseguir buenos profesores?-lo interrumpió un rubio bien parecido, provocando las risas de algunos otros chicos que se sentaban a su alrededor. Por su expresión altanera, llena de orgullo, reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba

(-_Arthur Pendragón, por su apellido puedes deducir que su padre es Uther Pendragon, dueño de la corporación Camelot y que es muy influyente dentro del gobierno, aparte de ser el más grande beneficiario del Instituto Albión. Arthur es capitán del equipo de esgrima nombrado "Los caballeros de la mesa redonda" él es que te puede dar más problemas por su posición altamente privilegiada-_Había dicho Mary)

-Basta Arthur-una chica de piel chocolate y risos negros se levantó de su asiento, seguida de una pelinegra de impresionantes ojos verdes que de inmediato le dirigió una mirada cargada de fastidio a Pendragón.

_(-Guinevere Thomas, miembro del comité estudiantil, ella es muy gentil e inteligente, te será de mucha ayuda. Hay solo dos personas que pueden detener a Arthur Pendragón, Morgana Le fay presidenta de la sociedad de estudiantes, su hermanastra y…)_

_-_Yo solo digo lo que veo…¿Esta seguro que es lo bastante capacitado para dar esta clase?-siguió el rubio estudiante con impertinencia, nuevas risas le continuaron.

John estaba a punto de poner todo en su lugar, le habían advertido sobre jóvenes malcriados y pensaba poner en práctica el conocimiento que adquirió con Sherlock, por algo había logrado el rango de Capitán en la guerra…cuando…

-Ex médico militar, capitán o algún rango más alto, sirvió en Afganistán o Irak, hace bastante tiempo, yo diría que más de 20 años. Fue herido en el hombro. Sigue ejerciendo como médico cirujano y es adicto al té Darjeeling y a las tostadas con mermelada…aunque recientemente lo cambio por el café…Creo que te equivocas Clotpole, el profesor Watson está más que capacitado para esta clase…-hablo una voz desde la puerta

-Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia _Mer_lín, idiota…-resoplo Arthur

(-_…Y Merlín Emrys, estudiante becado, amigo inseparable de Pendragón (aunque ellos afirmen lo contrario), es brillante, no teme decirle unas cuantas verdades al "príncipe Pendragón" como lo llaman)_

_-_Perdón por mi tardanza profesor…-dijo Merlín y le regalo la sonrisa más brillante que había visto nunca, su sola presencia logro iluminar el lugar aun con sus orejas grandes, ojos de azul electrizante detrás de unas gafas de marco grueso y rasgos más bien elficos o su constitución física delgada.

-Eso fue sorprendente…-murmuro John, por unos instantes al soltar todas esas deducciones sobre él, juraría que le pareció estar ante Sherlock. Un Sherlock de 17 años con una sonrisa radiante, los mismos altos pómulos, marco escuálido y una mucho mejor actitud…-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Bueno su postura dice a gritos Militar, su expresión y gestos son de una persona acostumbrada al mando, lo que sugiere capitán o rango mayor. la piel de sus manos y cara está ligeramente más broceada que su tono normal el cual se puede observar por entre los puños de su camisa, es lo suficiente para notar la diferencia, pero no demasiado que indique una exposición reciente, ¿Dónde más estaría bajo esas condiciones que en Irak o Afganistán?. Sus manos son con gestos precisos y tiene un olor tenue a antiséptico que todos los galenos poseen, eso solo dice Médico Cirujano, uno de sus hombros se tensa un poco lo que indica una lesión. Migajas de pan quedaron atrapadas en su saco, un desayuno veloz, junto con el aroma del Darjeeling por un prolongado uso del producto, no obstante sus manos tiemblan casi imperceptible y no se debe a nerviosismo o la descarga de adrenalina, pues queda claro que está acostumbrado a hacer frente a situaciones de estrés, sino por la descalcificación en músculos que produce el café fuerte-al terminar de hablar se dirigió con pasos suaves a ocupar su lugar a un lado del rubio.

-Gracias _Mer_lín por ser tan esclarecedor…-dijo sarcásticamente Arthur, aunque pareció vagamente orgulloso y tranquilamente no agrego nada extra, para seguir incomodando al profesor sustituto. Los demás estudiantes lo miraban con cariño al igual que si fuera cosa de todos los días que se pusiera a decir deducciones sobre la vida de la gente.

La familiaridad lo golpeo como una ola al mirar de nuevo al joven pelinegro…y a pesar de apenas conocer a tan interesante estudiante, su pecho se apretó un poco; concluyó que por el parecido con su marido.

Algo dentro de él le decía que a final de las dos semanas, valdría la pena cubrir a Mary, quien sabe con qué más sorpresas se toparía…

* * *

Sus comentarios y criticas son bien recibidas y ayudarían a continuar esta historia


	2. Only Time

**De verdad perdonen el retraso, solo que tenia un bloque épico de escritor y cuando menos pensé ya habitan pasado 3 meses. Una sincera disculpa. **

**Nada me pertenece. Ni los personajes ni ciertas canciones o lugares mencionados.**

**disfrutenlo ;)**

* * *

_Kiev, Ucrania_

La tormenta de nieve había retrasado el transporte, aun Mycroft con todo su equipo, tecnología y medios a su disposición, no podía vencer al clima.

Pensó en mandar un mensaje a John, aunque después de unos segundos decidió que mejor no lo haría hasta revisar la escena del crimen. Saliendo del automóvil especial para nieve, unos escasos copos quedaron atrapados en su gabardina azul de invierno; cubriéndose la cara con la bufanda, se demoró unos segundos examinando las huellas en el suelo cubierto de blanco helado.

Un hombre lo esperaba a la entrada del declive bajo un puente, a pesar de lo bien abrigado que se mostraba, su ropa y sus expresiones decían a gritos que pertenecía al servicio secreto, uno de los esbirros de Mycroft.

-Señor Holmes, lo estábamos esperando-le dio una sonrisa de "gánate al hermano menor del jefe" y con pasos largos pudo ponerse al ritmo de los de Sherlock-hemos escaneado todo el lugar y no falta nada, pero no está de más que lo examine…-

Con ojos castaños de ave, esperó una respuesta. Sherlock respiró hondo, no entendía porque en cada caso tenía que toparse con personas molestas, diferentes tipos de ellas.

-Simplemente no se ponga en mi camino y no arruine la escena…-murmuró el pelinegro detective con voz ronca por el frio-Tal vez prefiera ponerse en contacto con su esposa y explicarle por qué la dejara por uno de los guardaespaldas, compañero del trabajo-indico con un gesto a un tipo que vigilaba la entrada de aquel lugar. La sonrisa de ojos de ave de inmediato se borró, quedándose rezagado sin saber que decir.

Bien oculta por las rocas y la oscuridad que proporcionaba el exterior del puente, un estrecho pasaje se extendía. Casi al final del mismo una puerta de acero demasiado escondida que bien podría confundirse con una parte de la pared cubierta por sombras, era entreabierta.

Otro pasillo estrecho y escaleras lo recibieron ligeramente iluminadas por luces de neón blancas estratégicamente dispuestas. Camino hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo plano. Atravesó otras dos puertas de apariencia pesada, hasta terminar en lo que parecía la entrada a un bunker.

Varios agentes revisaban el lugar moviéndose de un lado a otro, tomando fotos a los cadáveres. Una especie de sala de reuniones lo recibió con una docena de computadoras parpadeantes. El lugar cabeza de la mesa era ocupado por el robusto cadáver de Boris Miroslav, general del ejército ruso, sujeto de los 10 más buscados alrededor del mundo por comercio de armas biológicas, enemigo acérrimo del gobierno británico.

Un solo disparo en su frente indicaba su muerte rápida.

Ignorando el llamado de algunos agentes y arrebatando los resultados de uno de ellos, comenzó su propia investigación, con su lupa de bolsillo en las posiciones más extrañas, recorrió toda aquella sala.

Después de lo que parecieron horas pero en realidad eran 43 minutos, se detuvo frente a Miroslav y respiro hondo, envuelto en sus reflexiones.

-Como le estuvimos diciendo desde hace un tiempo, Sr. Holmes. Lo único encontrado en el lugar es lo que se describe en los resultados que están en sus manos-Sherlock no tuvo más remedio que dirigir su atención a las dos personas a su lado (Un agente que aseguraba era perfilador y padecía un caso grave de Herpes, y un médico forense divorciado hace poco, que aún vivía con sus padres)

-¿Dónde están los resultados sobre cualquier cosa que se llevaron de la portátil de Miroslav?-ambos sujetos lo miraron con confusión.

-No hace falta nada de las computadoras…-protesto débilmente otro funcionario que se había acercado (adicto a la pornografía).

Llegando a un acuerdo de que no valía la pena el esfuerzo de explicar sus deducciones a personas idiotas (Mycroft tenía que escoger bien a los que trabajaban para él. ¡Por la corona de la reina! llevaba menos de una hora en el lugar y ninguno de los tipos parecía tener medio cerebro) reajusto sus guantes de latex, con decisión sondeo la portátil del general muerto.

No era un hacker, pero siempre se las había arreglado para tomar lo que quería de las computadoras, números y coordenadas desfilaron ante sus ojos. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando llegaba a una carpeta oculta, recóndito entre los componentes del disco duro.

Con gestos elegantes saco su celular.

_Código rojo -SH_

Envió el mensaje. Segundos después recibía la respuesta.

_Tu dramatismo siempre me asombra, hermano-MH_

_Oh oh. No estoy exagerando. La incompetencia de tu servicio secreto si es un drama-SH_

_No deberías hablar de algo tan delicado a la ligera, hermano. Por cierto querido John está bien y a salvo__**. **__Voy para allá-MH_

Se negó a llevarle a corriente a su molesto hermano, guardo su móvil en el bolsillo del saco.

Cerrando la portátil y poniéndola bajo su brazo se dispuso a salir. Un trozo de papel arrugado en puño llamo su atención, cuidadoso lo recogió desdoblándolo…

Las palabras IOU escritas en el papel no fueron lo impresionante sino un brazalete pequeño de color azul, similar al que usan los pacientes en los hospitales, solo que Sherlock sabía perfectamente que este lo usaban los recién nacidos cuando aún estaban en los cuneros.

El infame, preciado brazalete ya gastado, estaba marcado con _Watson-Holmes, Masculino. Hora y una fecha…_

La fecha de nacimiento de su hijo…el mismo día que fue quitado de su lado…

No hacía falta deducir quien mandaba el mensaje, sabía desde hace 17 años que recibió la mitad de una manta azul con las mismas palabras de IOU, que James Moriarty se había llevado a su pequeño bebe.

Apretó el brazalete contra su pecho, ahora más que nunca las pistas eran esperanzadoras…

-Tal vez les gustaría saber que los que armaron todo el teatro fueron James Moriarty y Sebastian Moran, los dos primeros nombres en la lista de "peligrosos enemigos del gobierno británico" y al parecer hay una tercera persona con ellos…-dejando a los obreros de Mycroft con más preguntas que respuestas, camino a la salida de aquel lugar…

Algo estaba gestando Moriarty entre las sombras…algo en verdad grande que podía interponerse en la búsqueda de su hijo…

Moriarty no se detendría en usar a lo que más quería en su contra y por la reina que los juegos de su enemigo jamás impedirían que estrechara de nuevo a su bebe en sus brazos…

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra_

John no pudo desviar su vista en la duración de su clase de un alumno en particular, Merlín Emrys…

La familiaridad que lo embargo no se había ido, cada vez aumentaba cuando veía algún gesto o expresión que le recordaba a Sherlock, el parecido con su marido era impresionante.

Sintió una intensa emoción inundar su pecho, mientras ciertas ideas le rondaban la cabeza

Tal vez fuera absurdo, pero su hijo tendría la misma edad que Merlín. El nombre le recordaba aquella charla que habían tenido Sherlock y él, al discutir el nombramiento de su bebé.

La clase termino sin más contratiempos, lo alumnos eran tranquilos después de la escena de la mañana, a pesar de que John sabía que unas pocas horas no eran suficientes para ganar el respeto de los chicos.

Miró de reojo al joven delgado de ojos azules que salía del aula, Pendragón puso su abrazo sobre los hombros de Emrys lanzándole una ojeada fría, evidentemente el chico estaba dejando claro su opinión en cuanto al profesor sustituto.

El lugar se vació por completo, reviso los papeles que le dieron antes de empezar sus clases, información impresa sobre los temas de estudio y los alumnos que le servía de guía. No encontró nada que pudiera esclarecer su curiosidad en el Sherlock de 17 años que tenía por alumno.

Tomo dirección a la oficina del director. Un hombre anciano de cabellos blancos y una cara sabia, reflexiva. Podía parecer estricto, sin embargo al hablar con él, se revelaba amable. Gaius lo recibió con una sonrisa paternal, preguntándole sobre su primera clase (Mary lo había presentado antes de irse, dejándolo en su lugar)

Estaba seguro que en algún momento le dijo el nombre completo, pero como todos en aquel instituto lo conocían como el director Gaius, debía haber olvidado los apellidos (sobre todo porque el honorable anciano insistió en lo llamara así).

Aprovechando la disponibilidad del director, lo más disimulado que pudo, pregunto sobre los archivos personales de sus alumnos, usando el pretexto de "conocer sus antecedentes y ver si había manera de ayudar en sus calificaciones".

El anciano que lo observo con una ceja levantada haciéndolo sentir de nuevo como un niño que había sido atrapado en medio de una travesura, por un momento le pareció que el director sabía lo que tramaba John y que buscaba…

-Querido John, me temo que la información personal de los estudiantes, es absolutamente confidencial-dijo agradable-aun para los profesores, sin embargo puedo pedirle a los miembros del consejo en tu clase que te ayuden…-

Y eso fue todo…

* * *

-Entonces ¿Que dice nuestro adorable tutor?- Morgana pregunto tarareando, mientras Merlín tomaba su habitual asiento justo enfrente de Gwen.

-No sé de qué hablas Gana-

-Dejaste al profesor suplente sorprendido y pusiste a Arthur en su lugar. A mí me parece un gran logro-sonrió alegre, el pelinegro pidió con una mirada apoyo de Gwen, pero su otra amiga tenia plasmada la misma sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Díganme ¿Acaso es obligatorio que todos los miembros del comité de alumnos sean especialistas en tortura?-

-Y eso no es nada Mer_lín, _Morgs aquí sacrifica hombres vírgenes como hobbie…-interrumpió Arthur tomando lugar junto al pelinegro, robando uno de sus legendarios sándwich de queso fundido, exclusivos para el rubio (Por orden del mismo Arthur, por supuesto).

-Querido hermano, no debes preocuparte, desde hace tiempo, ya que no eres virgen -Morgana hizo su mejor cara de inocente, el rubio comenzó a ahogarse con el sándwich. Gwen y Merlín reían fuertemente.

-Sip, la princesa ha dejado un largo sequito de chicas y chicos que han pasado por su cama-Gwaine, Percy y León tomaron asiento en la misma mesa.

-Que te he dicho sobre que no me llames princesa, Gwaine…-la cara de Arthur enrojeció con molestia-juro que entre esa bruja-apuntando a Morgana-y tú, me harán envejecer demasiado pronto-

Más risas inundaron el comentario. Lance (novio de Gwen)saludo a todos ocupando el lugar junto a su chica. Merlín le devolvió el gesto calurosamente, intercambiaron una mirada de reconocimiento, después de todo el pelinegro casi vivía en el apartamento de Lance, no es que los demás tenían que saberlo.

-Como sea, dejando las protestas de la dama a un lado ¿Qué opinan del profesor sustituto?-

-Me agrada-dijeron al unísono Gwen, Morgana y Merlín.

-Dios, eres una chica Merlín-

-Y tu un Dollophead-

-No entiendo que les resulta interesante de él. Solo porque fue capitán médico militar-soltó con desagrado

-Estamos celosos Arthur-tarareo Morgana. Los demás lo miraron significativamente

A esas alturas ya todos en el instituto sabían de los sentimientos de Arthur por Merlín, excepto el mismo implicado y una que otra chica que no se daba por vencido en querer conseguir al rubio príncipe de la escuela.

Merlín puso otro sándwich en las manos de Arthur.

Como si fuera invocada Sophia (una de las tontas que creían que aun podían tener a Arthur) se acercó colgándose del brazo del capitán de esgrima y futbol.

-Arthur, cariño te conseguí galletas, nuestra cocinera las horneo para ti-se restregó melosa.

Todos sabían que Arthur no ingería nada que no fuera la comida casera de Merlín o del propio cocinero que contrato su padre (había tenido un muy mal momento hace un año, cuando una chica quiso poner uno de esos líquidos horribles en la comida del rubio que vendían por pociones de amor y que en realidad solo le provoco un severo malestar estomacal)

-Sophia, gracias-dijo aceptando las galletas, aunque manteniéndolas lejos de sí inmediatamente. La chica no pareció desanimarse

-Entonces Arthur, vendrás este fin de semana a esquiar conmigo-groseramente empujo a León, colándose al lado del rubio.

Gwaine tendría un día de fiesta, seguro que no dejaría al príncipe en paz durante el resto del día.

-Ahora que lo pienso esta mesa está muy llena de gente-Morgana Le lanzo una mirada de falsa dulzura a Sophia. Arthur le dirigió una mueca de odio, presintiendo lo que su hermana pensaba hacer.

Morgana se puso de pie y tomando su desayuno, consiguió otra mesa. La siguieron Gwen de la mano de Lance y León que se disculpó con Arthur (eran amigos desde pequeños, pero ahora Morgana tenía más poder sobre León)

Merlín dudo un momento, sin embargo termino por seguirlos (ignorando la expresión suplicante del rubio) y por supuesto Gwaine que era uno de los mejores amigos de Merlín lo imito al igual que Percy, dejándolo solo con Sophia.

-No, Merlín espera…-pidió Arthur, el pelinegro ya había ocupado un lugar en la otra mesa.

-Entonces, es un plan. Ya sabes esquiar en la nieve y una tibia cabaña, (lujosa por supuesto y con todos los servicios, no se presentaría allí de cualquier otra manera) aprovechar el fin de semana largo nosotros dos solos…-al parecer a la chica no le afectaba que los demás abandonaran la mesa.

-Lo siento Soph, pero ya tengo planes para el fin de semana…-quitándola de su brazo, tomo dirección a sus amigos.

El viaje de fin de semana a Paris había sido planeado desde tiempo atrás y Merlín prometió que esta vez iría. Nada arruinaría su visita a la ciudad del amor…

-Idiota me abandonaste con esa escalofriante acosadora-con un dedo acusador señalo a Merlín

-Creí que querías ponerte al día con la presidenta de tu club de admiradores, después de todo ya hace tiempo que no hablan-se burló Merlín

-¿No son muchas palabras para ti, Merlín? me preocupa que se queme tu cerebro-

-Prat…-

-idiota…-

-No tienes nada mejor-

Peleas cotidianas que todos aprovechaban para reirse discretamente (Gwaine no tan discreto).

* * *

John saludo amablemente a Nimueh Druid (secretaria de Gauis), quien le regalo una sonrisa coqueta y fingió que esperaba en la oficina del director a que este regresara.

Aunque su plan era otro…usando uno de los trucos que aprendió de Sherlock en abrir cerraduras, forzó su camino en los archivos. Esa especie de corazonada sobre su alumno lo seguía. Tenía que comprobar algunas cosas y aclarar sus recelos.

Batallo unos minutos tratando de encontrar el archivo correcto, lanzando miradas momentáneas hacia la puerta. Encontró el archivo de Merlín Emrys. Inmediatamente lo escondió en su portafolio.

Ocupo la silla frente al escritorio de Gaius, con una expresión que pretendía ser despreocupada, alrededor de 10 minutos unos pasos tambaleantes de acercaron.

-John-dijo el director-tengo esperanza de que el resto del día haya ido bien (no le había comentado al anciano sobre la pequeña escena en la clase de Pendragón) y no te arrepintieras de cubrir a Mary. Ya sabes cómo los adolescentes pueden ser-

-Sin contratiempos, en realidad me recordó mucho a mis años en la escuela de medicina-

-Me alegro. Por otra parte me gustaría mucho que en estas dos semanas que estés impartiendo clase, nos ayudes a que los chicos suban las calificaciones, ya viene el examen general y la pobre de Mary tiene bastante trabajo con otras asignaciones-Gaius cruzo los dedos de sus mano en actitud pensativa.

-No hay problema, hare lo posible-el doctor sabía que el problema residía en la actitud de los alumnos y no exactamente en Mary.

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos.

-Oh dios, lo olvide. Merlín pasa por favor…-indico el anciano

El joven pelinegro delgado, cruzo la puerta de la oficina, acomodando sus gafas de marco grueso y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta azul marino del uniforme. Saludo con un asentimiento a John, examinándolo con esos ojos azules profundos.

-John, Merlín aquí te asistirá en el tiempo que cubras a Mary…será muy buena ayuda, es uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes-Gaius sonrió mirando entre ambos con una expresión con la que parecía decir que sabía algo importante que ellos dos no.

-Perfecto-dijo John sin dejar de observar al joven frente a él.

-Bueno es todo, muchas gracias por tu trabajo John y Merlín por favor bríndale a tu profesor la ayuda que necesite-

El chico solo sonrió deslumbrante y asintió con una cabezada.

-okey dokey-

Merlín y el director parecían cercanos, por la confianza en la que se hablaban. Tomando sus cosas salió de la oficina dando las gracias y despidiéndose de Nimueh, seguido de su estudiante.

-Entonces ¿Todos los alumnos son asistentes?-pregunto cuando caminaban hacia la aula de ciencias.

-No, la asistencia al final de las clases es requisito para mi beca. Por lo general ayudo a Gaius, pero estas dos semanas estaré con usted-el pelinegro le sonrió de nuevo con ojos amables.

-Por cierto fue sorprendente lo que hiciste en clase, me refiero a las deducciones-agrego al ver el gesto confundido de su alumno.

-No todos dicen lo mismo que usted-rio Merlín.

-¿Que dicen por lo regular?-

-Que me vaya a la mierda…-ambos no pudieron contener un torrente de risas. John sintió una especie de deja vu, esa conversación ya la había tenido con alguien, para ser precisos con su marido –no, en serio, mucha gente piensa que soy un freak, asi que solo lo hago delante de los que ya me conocen y con los se están comportando al full pratness; como los dollop-head de mis compañeros-

John dudaba que dollop-head fuera una palabra. Era bueno saber que la versión joven de Sherlock tenía un mejor sentido de la prudencia, solo dios podía saber todo lo que podía pasar como adolescente (Los recuerdos de la escuela de Sherlock no eran buenos, según lo que decía Mycroft, su marido jamás le diría nada de ello)

-Bueno, fue increíble-reitero-poder deducir toda la vida de alguien solo observándolo. De seguro con esa habilidad podrías ser detective (detective consultor)-

-En realidad no dije todo lo que veía en usted, hay cosas que son más bien privadas. Como el que actualmente tiene problemas con su pareja o desde temprano está esperando que se comunique con usted-John se detuvo abruptamente con la boca abierta-me gustaría ser médico en vez de detective, aunque no sé si pueda entrar a la escuela de medicina-

-Como supiste de mi pareja y yo…-

-Es claro por la forma en que mira su anillo de matrimonio e inconscientemente lo gira melancólico y también toda la mañana a revisado su celular aunque cuando recibió un mensaje se vio más bien decepcionado, lo que indica que no era de quien esperaba…-

-Maravilloso…-lo alabo.

-Gracias…-la amplia sonrisa estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Un rubio los esperaba al final del pasillo. John capto de inmediato la mirada fría que le dirigía.

-Emrys…-

-Llámeme Merlín…-

-Por hoy es todo, puedes retirarte. Mañana podremos planear, muchas gracias por todo-

-Okey dokey, nos vemos mañana-salió rápido en dirección al rubio que lo esperaba-¡Praat!-creyó oír a Merlín gritarle a Pendragón, a pesar de que las expresiones de ambos eran alegres.

Por lo pronto debía ver un archivo tomado prestado (robado) en la seguridad de su casa y esperar que su marido se dignara a siquiera mandarle un sangriento mensaje.

* * *

Al igual que desde hace un año y medio, espero hasta perder de vista a Arthur, para poder entrar al apartamento en el segundo piso. Lo había conseguido en una parte decente tranquila de la ciudad y el instituto no quedaba tan lejos, ni el lugar de Gwaine o Lance, donde por lo general pasaba la mayoría del tiempo (y dormía)

Lo que parecía una puerta normal en realidad era un sofisticado sistema de seguridad que solo tres personas podían traspasar, con una clave que cambiaba cada 5 minutos (nunca se puede ser lo suficiente cauteloso). En realidad si eras genio en el manejo se sistemas y computadoras, era pan comido. Después de todo Seb y su padre jamás lo dejarían sin protección, a pesar que sabía cuidarse solo.

Su apartamento era impersonal, una mezcla de colores blancos y beige en los muebles y las paredes, le parecía muy frio, sin embargo solo utilizaba raramente el lugar; por lo general la mayoría de las cosas que había juntado (libros y uno que otro dvd) estaban en la casa de Gwaine o Lance.

Coloco su mochila en un sillón y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina integral exageradamente impecable (seb solía pasearse muy a menudo y odiaba el desordena) a servirse un vaso de jugo.

Su celular vibro. No era el movil con la funda de conejitos que por lo general llevaba consigo para comunicarse con sus amistades, era el negro que su padre le había dado específicamente para sus "trabajos" y que siempre cargaba en los bolsillos ocultos de su ropa, nadie debía de saber la existencia de él.

_Bulgaria-D_

Decía el mensaje. Sabía que tenía que prepararse. Suspiro hondo; no tenía idea de hasta cuando esta doble vida le funcionaria, no obstante el que no descuidara sus "trabajos" era parte del trato, a cambio podía asistir libremente a una escuela con jóvenes de su edad, disfrutar de cierta independencia.

No le gustaba lo que hacían; pero su padre y Seb le habían enseñado que antes que todo estaba la familia, se protegían unos a otros con lo mejor de sus habilidades. Y por la reina de Inglaterra… que él las usaría para el beneficio de las personas que velaban por el de la misma manera. Por ello nunca se quejaba cuando su padre le pedía algo o Sebastian lo hacía entrenar a horas intempestivas.

Todo era por el bien de la familia…

Además no quería volver a aquella época en la que su único contacto con el mundo era a través de una computadora y programas de TV, y sus clases eran impartidas en casa por profesores privados, bastante viejos amargados. Sus nuevos amigos y la vida que tenía en el Instituto le gustaban demasiado. Especialmente no creía ser capaz de alejarse de Arthur…

Rápidamente cambiando de ropa y activando de nuevo la seguridad, se encamino a una cochera abandonada cerca del lugar, en ella reposaba Kilgharrah, su motocicleta.

Después iría al punto de encuentro, donde Seb lo recogería para hacer lo que sabía hacer…_Magia…_con las computadoras.

* * *

_Viaje de Kiev a Moscu._

Sherlock tomaba una taza de té, jugueteaba con su móvil, perdido en sus pensamientos. Borro cinco veces un mensaje que escribía para John cuando ya estaba a punto de terminarlo. Inconscientemente apretó entre su puño escondido el pequeño brazalete azul que cargaba en la bolsa de su chaqueta del traje.

Mycroft lo miraba atentamente fingiendo leer algunos expedientes, mientras el avión privado, llegaba a su siguiente destino.

-Haznos un favor a ambos y envía ese mensaje a tu preciado doctor-dijo con falso desinterés.

Sherlock lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Y tu haznos un favor a todos y consigue una sangrienta vida, Mycroft-ok, tantos años de vivencia con John era imposible que no se le pegara un poco su forma de hablar poco adecuada.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-a su hermano no pareció importarle.

-Algo que obviamente no conocen Lestrade y tú, dado que hace unas horas aún estabas en su cama, presumo que teniendo sexo…tuvieron una rápida despedida por lo que puedo ver…-sonrió triunfante el pelinegro ante el ligero rosa que coloreo las mejillas de su hermano.

-¿Envidia…porque John te despidió con solo un beso?-reviró-Tu medico es lo mejor que te ha pasado, hermano. Pero si lo alejas ya no hay vuelta atrás…-Mycroft dejo de fingir que leía, centrando toda su atención en el pelinegro delgado.

El detective consultor suspiro hondo. Una terapia de pareja con su hermano era lo último que quería.

-Por desgracia, no puedo decir que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a John…-murmuro

-John no te culpa de nada…-

-Eso es lo malo, mi marido se culpa a si mismo por algo que yo provoque. Yo soy el culpable de que Moriarty haya puesto la mira en nosotros, yo decidí seguir su juego de hide and seek. El regresó el golpe quitándonos lo mas preciado que teníamos…-se interrumpió abruptamente.

Entre sus planes no estaba decirle todo eso a su hermano mayor, no obstante el brazalete y la nota en la escena del crimen le habían hecho perder la compostura…

-Olvida que dije todo eso e ignorémonos por el resto del viaje…-pidió desviando la mirada.

El hombre de "menor posición en el gobierno" iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido por el timbre de su celular. "Moon River", jugo a alto volumen.

-Alguien está volviéndose romántico ¿No nos parece?-dijo sarcástico tratando de volver a la normal relación competitiva de hermanos. Recibió una mirada molesta a cambio.

Mycroft contesto la llamada, dando unas palabras afirmativas a lo que sea que le preguntaron del otro lado de la línea, se quedó quieto por unos segundos, dirigió su vista a Sherlock, el pelinegro de inmediato supo que algo había pasado. La llamada termino abruptamente.

-Al parecer haremos una parada antes-llamando a Anthea, que estaba alejada dándoles su espacio (eso le hizo pensar que Mycroft tenía planeada toda su charla de problemas maritales)le dijo-Por favor informa al capitán que hay cambio de rumbo, nos dirigimos a Bulgaria-la asistente asintió e inmediatamente hizo como le ordenaron.

-¿Otro asesinato?-

-Uno de los senadores más influyentes del gobierno fue encontrado muerto en su oficina. Aparentemente nada fue tomado…-

-Creo que tus especialistas deberían revisar la computadora de nuestro senador Bulgaro…-

Una vez más pensó que Moriarty debía planear algo importante, si se tomó la molestia de salir de su escondite y dejar un rastro de cuerpos tras de sí. Estaba seguro que todas las muertes eran un espectáculo para desviar la atención de lo que sea que estaba gestando en las sombras…

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

John mantenía entre el marco de su visión desde la ventana a dos chicos que bromeaban en el patio principal, el pelinegro de ellos acariciando entre sus manos delgadas uno de los conejillos del laboratorio como si fuera lo más asombroso del mundo.

Los archivos que había tomado prestados (sin permiso), dos días antes de la oficina de Gaius, no ofrecieron ningún esclarecimiento sobre sus sospechas.

En realidad nada de la información redactada coincidía con la de su hijo, ni fecha ni lugar de nacimiento. Incluso se las arreglo al hacer un ejercicio (encubierto) para que cada estudiante de su clase supiera su tipo de sangre. Ante sus ojos vio como el grupo sanguíneo tampoco coincidía.

En los papeles solo era otro alumno, nacido en Irlanda en otra fecha.

Solo para estar seguro pidió a Lestrade que investigara todos los antecedentes de Merlín Emrys; podía habérselo pedido a su hermano en ley, no obstante no estaba listo para dar explicaciones a Mycroft.

Lo que Greg había encontrado reafirmo la información del archivo de su alumno, nada fuera de lugar. Merlín Emrys solo un chico que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse como una sangrienta gran broma cósmica la cual alguien orquesto para patearle el culo al buen Dr. Watson; y que coincidentemente pasaba a tener un parecido con su marido (Por la reina que casi podía decir que eran hermanos) y un nombre que le recordaba días mejores.

Sin embargo cada que hablaba con el joven, no podía dejar de sentir esa familiaridad tan extraña y a la vez tan conocida; además de una paz que le hacía olvidarse de todos sus pesares. Ese era Merlín Emrys…su alumno…

-¿Profesor Watson?-lo llamarón, regresándolo desde sus pensamientos a la realidad. Por un instante olvido que frente a él, Guinevere Thomas y Morgana Pendragón, le estaban orientando en el programa de estudio que Mary había dejado, al igual que Gaius había prometido.

-Si, disculpe Señorita Pendragón y señorita Thomas, simplemente me distraje…-Ambas rieron.

-No tiene que preocuparse por nosotras, profesor. Pero si sigue mirando así a Merlín, puede que Arthur llegue tan lejos como quejarse de acoso a sus alumnos…-

John las estudio atento para confirmar que querían decir lo que dijeron.

-Merlín es fuera de límites para todos…-aclaro Morgana con una sonrisa malvada.

-Oh no, no es lo que piensa, simplemente que el Sr. Emrys se parece demasiado a alguien que conozco- le llego la iluminación-¿Ambos están en una relación?-.

-No se preocupe Profesor- le respondió Morgana riendo al no ser captado que todas lo que había dicho simplemente era una broma para desubicar al DR. Watson-Merlín diario le trae el desayuno y prácticamente hacen todo juntos. Si, supongo que están en una relación; aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabe aún-dijo abiertamente Morgana jugando con sus cabellos entre los dedos

John arrugo el ceño en confusión.

-Lo que Morgana quiere decir, Profesor, es que esos dos tienen una extraña relación-agrego Gwen

-Son muy diferentes uno del otro, es lo que puedo ver, aun así parecen muy buenos amigos-John trato de centrarse de nuevo en sus papeles.

-Si, aunque no siempre se llevaron bien…-

La curiosidad hizo que el médico militar de nuevo observara a las dos chicas.

-Si quiere oír la historia completa de cómo se conocieron, debo explicarle que la madre de Arthur murió dándolo a luz. Padre e hijo son bastante "atrofiados emocionalmente", si entiende lo que quiero decir, al entrar yo en su vida ya era demasiado tarde para remediar eso-la pelinegra de ojos verdes rio al igual que si recordara una broma personal.

-Lo Creo-de hecho el mismo John tenía bastante experiencia con un marido bastante "atrofiado emocionalmente"

-Si, bueno. Con esto quiero explicar el gran dolor en el culo que Arthur era-Morgana ni siquiera se avergonzó de su expresión y John se preguntó si ese era vocabulario para una señorita de alta sociedad, aunque el no era nadie para juzgar-el peor de los matones, nadie le hacía frente y siempre se salía con la suya por sus contactos familiares. Además que era respaldado por ese grupo de descerebrados que se hacen llamar los caballeros de la mesa redonda…-

-De hecho creo que varios chicos se trasladaron de escuela por culpa de Arthur…-agrego tímidamente Gwen

-y entonces llego Merlín…-la ojiverde hizo un gesto burlesco, exageradamente falso-Cuando ambos se conocieron Arthur estaba asustando a la mierda de un pobre chico becado y la mesa redonda de idiotas, lo encontraba hilarantemente gracioso. Nadie tuvo el valor de hacer nada (y las que lo hubiéramos hecho estábamos en una reunión del consejo, Gwaine por su puesto conto todo con detalle después) y siendo su primer día de clases, nuestro pelinegro becado ojiazul fue en defensa del chico…-Morgana asintió para si misma con una profunda satisfacción.

Guinevere rio quedamente, suponía que lo siguiente que pensaban decirle era muy gracioso.

-Arthur se puso un poco (mucho) molesto, no le gusta que le digan que hacer y trato de asustar al nuevo alumno, del que no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, con fuerza física. Merlín pateo completamente su gran trasero rubio…-la joven Pendragón se veía extrañamente orgullosa y complacida del resultado.

-Que es difícil de imaginar dado lo delgado que es Merlín…-agrego Gwen, John asintió en el comentario; por experiencia sabía que no debía fiarse por las apariencias, Sherlock era demasiado escuálido y sabía defenderse muy bien.

-Resulto con los implicados, en detención por una semana…y haciendo a el chico nuevo, Merlín uno de mis mejores amigos…-a esas alturas Morgana se reía fuertemente, sin importarle verse muy poco recatada, de hecho le daba un look fresco- y Arthur tratando de vengarse en varias ocasiones. Para colmo como los integrantes del equipo de esgrima son basura en matemáticas y otras materias (sin incluir a Lancelot que tiene que mantener sus calificaciones como alumno becado) Gaius puso a Merlín como su tutor-

El rubio doctor se preguntó si a nadie le importaba que Gaius fuera el director y lo seguían llamando así de informal

-Las cosas no fueron más fáciles y mucho menos con Merlín deduciendo detalles de la vida de las personas en su misma cara…No obstante después de un incidente con el hermano de una de las víctimas de bullying de Arthur, donde estuvo implicada la piscina olímpica (Arthur no sabe nadar) y Merlín salvando su patética y triste vida-la ojiverde rio siniestramente causando un escalofrió a su profesor-fueron más civiles uno con el otro, poco a poco amigos, siguiendo a ser inseparables y luego locamente enamorados-

Gwen suspiro al igual que si fuera una historia de comedia romántica.

-Si le digo algo Profesor John, creo que fue amor a primera vista y que lo que provoco la dura caída de Arthur en el amor fue que Merlín, no le importara su posición o dinero y lo enfrento. Aunque siempre he dicho que mi hermano tiene una fijación por las personas que pueden vencer su arrogante trasero - dijo en broma.

El doctor y Guinevere no pudieron contener la risa que se les escapo…

* * *

_Sofía, Bulgaria._

Sherlock reviso la oficina del senador búlgaro, Viktor Sergei, Mycroft lo esperaba en la entrada dando instrucciones a sus hombres.

La muerte del senador se registró alrededor de 11:00pm por un disparo limpio en la frente. A nadie le resulto extraña su ausencia hasta el siguiente día, debido a que según dijo a su familia, tendría una reunión importante en su oficina de la capital hasta tarde y pasaría la noche en un hotel.

Evidentemente la reunión no termino bien para el senador…

No huellas…

No rastros…

Información digital faltante…

Mismo modus. Alguien hackeo todos los secretos del gobierno búlgaro desde una computadora normal. Sin embargo esta vez había testigo…

Resulta que el guardia que vigilaba el lugar de noche, daba su ronda, cuando escucho voces desde la oficina del Sr. Sergei; nada fuera de lugar, se le aviso con antelación que el senador trabajaría hasta una hora avanzada de la madrugada.

No tomo mucho cuidado al ver salir a tres personas del despacho, identifico que antes las conoció en compañía de Sergei, por lo menos dos de los sujetos. Un hombre rubio alto fornido, otro castaño más pequeño con remarcado acento y un joven del que no vislumbro completamente su rostro.

Lo saludaron cortésmente e incluso el rubio le regalo un cigarro. Supuso que el senador se quedaría más tiempo y siguió con las cosas que hacen los vigilantes. No dio importancia al asunto, hasta que fue llamado a ser interrogado por la muerte de dicho hombre.

El detective consultor único en el mundo se tragó un suspiro. Moriarty no estaba escondiéndose, dejo que alguien lo viera en escena; lo más extraño. Al criminal consultor nunca le gustaba ensuciarse las manos, trabajaba desde la sombras…parecía que con sus acciones actuales, les regalaba un bonus extra para que corrieran tras él a atraparlo.

La información que se estaba perdiendo eran cifras sin importancia, códigos inofensivos, uno que otro secreto sobre el funcionamiento del país, esas cosas. Hasta ahora no podía darse una idea que porque la necesitaba Moriarty.

Pasando una mano por sus rizos negros, pensó en la declaración del vigilante, con la descripción de los invitados del senador, sabía que se trataba del mismo Moriarty y del coronel Sebastian Moran; pero ¿Quién era el joven misterioso mencionado?

Una idea le molestaba queriendo salir a flote, como algo que sabes y que no quieres reconocer…

Mycroft lo interrumpió.

-Me temo hermano, que hay algunas cosas que no considere en decirte y que me veo en la urgente necesidad, dadas las circunstancias de que las conozcas-le dijo con desinterés.

Sherlock sabía muy bien a su hermano, y bajo su semblante compuesto, el representante del gobierno británico estaba turbado; de otra forma, no compartiría información secreta más de lo necesario.

Lo miró molesto, típico de Mycroft haciéndole trabajar con información incompleta, sobre todo si era importante. Parecía que lo traía a ciegas…una sensación que odiaba…

-Espero que esta vez, no dejes ningún detalle fuera…-siseo el detective consultor.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Era miércoles y al final el que mando el mensaje no fue Sherlock, sino Mycroft, solo para decirle que ambos estaban bien, que Sherlock no había cometido ninguna estupidez.

El que su hermano en ley mandara el mensaje esperado durante algún tiempo, le decía demasiado sobre el estado de su relación con su marido, demás está decir que lo desanimo bastante. Tendría que esperar hasta el final de la semana para hablar frente a frente con su pareja.

Si eso no era suficiente, aunque sus alumnos lo trataban con respeto, estaba muy lejos de llegar a ellos. Reviso las últimas calificaciones, distraído. Venía la competencia atlética y el examen general; los miembros del equipo de esgrima tenían que estar arriba de la media para poder participar. No lo estaban logrando, pese a los esfuerzos de Mary.

No estaba seguro de como ayudarles.

-Ya sabe profesor, nuestros apreciados atletas-el alumno pelinegro hizo un gesto burlón-solo tienen deportes en la cabeza ¿Qué opina de idear una forma de que aprendan usando precisamente la esgrima como ejemplo?-

John miro a Merlín, el chico era muy inteligente. Actualmente tomaba notas en su libreta de conejitos (¿Conejitos? ¿En serio? levanto una ceja divertido, aunque no dijo nada) Sonrió reflejando el gesto orgulloso del joven que obvio estaba petulante de su propia idea.

Una pequeña risita se le escapo, recordaba una similar (como dos gotas de agua) expresión en el rostro de su marido. Era imposible no encariñarse de Merlín y de la sonrisa brillante que regalaba sin reservas; le hacían sentir alegre y melancólico al mismo tiempo…

Principalmente le traía memorias de lo que había perdido, de las consecuencias de todo ese dolor y culpa que trataban de ignorar tanto Sherlock como él. Del gran elefante en la habitación del que nadie hablaba.

-Espero que el asunto que le preocupaba se haya resuelto, profesor…-susurro bajo Merlín.

El rubio quiso preguntarle como sabía que tenía dificultades, aunque una parte que siempre estaba pendiente de las deducciones de Sherlock, comprendía los procesos del pensamiento iguales (a su marido) de su alumno.

Si cualquier otra persona le preguntara de su vida personal, la tacharía de falta de respeto; sin embargo para Merlín era algo natural ver todos esos detalles, no podía evitarlo. John estaba al tanto de ello. Reconoció el esfuerzo que el pelinegro ponían en reconfortarlo con esa pequeña frase dicha. El buen doctor sonrió suavemente el resto del día.

* * *

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, les aviso a sus alumnos que la clase se llevaría a cabo en el club de esgrima; se arrepintió…de no llevar una cámara digital, para tener un recordatorio de sus expresiones anonadadas, consigo.

Lo siguieron, porque esto era demasiado fuera de lo normal y no merecía ser ignorado…

Y si Arthur comenzó de nuevo a criticar sus métodos de enseñanza, solo para impresionar a Merlín; lo correcto era tomar un equipo de esgrima y retarlo con un:

-¡En guardia!-

Así mismo, lo único bueno que su alumno rubio podía hacer (sin ser avergonzado) era responder al reto…

Al explicar en cada uno de sus movimientos los músculos de sus brazos, espalda y piernas (Todo mientras peleaba con el sable, al igual que un experto) fue solo un _"bonus extra"._

Y si al final, no solo gano el duelo con el gran Arthur Pendragón, capitán del equipo de esgrima, vencedor de varios concursos nacionales e internacionales, además de su respeto y el de su clase; fue exclusivamente la confirmación de que seguía siendo John H. Watson, médico militar, capitán de la 5 de Nothumberland, (marido de un sociópata de alto funcionamiento) el detective consultor único en el mundo y… ¡_Jamás se daba por vencido!_

La sonrisa satisfecha de Merlín, sobre los resultados de su idea conjunta era prueba de ello.

Cuando Gwaine Green, su alumno y miembro del equipo de esgrima, comenzó a cantar a voz alta "_All you need is love" _al vislumbrar a Merlín y Arthur compartiendo miradas secretas y sonrisas tenues, haciendo reír a todos, fue celebre. (Despues Morgana Pendragón le gano en un duelo, dejando su dignidad por los suelos y fue GENIAL)

Aunque la cereza que corono el final de su día, sucedió mientras Merlín lo asistía como parte de su servicio de becario, planeaban juntos las clases, hablaban de cualquier cosa. Arthur fue el primero que se acercó a unirse a la plática y pedirle tutorías (casi toda la semana se había mantenido alejado, esperando a merlín), siendo seguido de casi todos los miembros de "la mesa redonda".

John se sintió por primera vez en la semana, útil…y eso le gusto…

-Recuerda que este fin de semana es nuestro viaje a Francia- susurro Arthur al oído de merlín.

-Ya lo sé, Prat…-

-Entonces asegúrate de estar allí, conmigo-

Ambos enrojecieron en el tono suplicante de Arthur (los Pendragon nunca suplicaban). El pelinegro asintió con una cabezada. John alzo una ceja en ellos, casi una perfecta imitación de su director, Gaius; señal de que no habían sido tan disimulados como querían creer…

* * *

_En algún lugar de Bulgaria._

Sherlock esperaba con actitud desafiante todo aquello que su hermano pensaba decirle, mirándolo fijamente, porque sabía que eso lo molestaba.

El funcionario de menor cargo en el gobierno, fingió no prestarle atención, preparando una taza de té, después ofreciéndola a su hermano pequeño. El pelinegro la acepto sin desviarse de su cometido.

Anthea regreso rompiendo la tensión del ambiente, tres jóvenes de distintas edades y dos mujeres de aspecto decidido la seguían. Los chicos se posicionaron tras el asiento de Mycroft mirando curiosos, las dos mujeres ocuparon los sillones laterales.

-Sherlock me gustaría presentarte a la Srita. Morgause Gorlois, miembro importante y accionista de las corporación Camelot (dedicada a todos los medios de comunicación digitales), Nimueh Druid que es parte de nuestro servicio de inteligencia y los Dragonlord-señalo a los jóvenes detrás de él-los mejores hacker del reino unido: Freya, Mithian y Mordred -

El detective consultor solo necesito unos segundos para deducir todo sobre los nuevos personajes que Mycroft acababa de sacar a la luz. Resoplo.

-Damas, caballeros. Este es Sherlock Holmes detective consultor único en el mundo…-siguió el mayor Holmes. Los chicos le dieron una inclinación y una ocasional sonrisa (solo freya y Mithian). Nimueh lo observo con interés mal disimulado.

-Y su hermano menor… ¿Me equivoco Sr. Holmes?-interrumpió Morgause.

Mycroft asintió.

-¿En serio, Mycroft? Todas estas personas y misterio, solo para decirme que la información perdida y los asesinatos que han estado ocurriendo es solo una distracción. Que Moriarty ahora es amenaza internacional, porque planea volarse la barda jugando con nosotros…-dijo Sherlock con desinterés y una risa sarcástica.

-Querido hermano, Moriarty por desgracia siempre ha sido una amenaza internacional y aunque tu deducción sobre el robo de información (y los asesinatos) es correcto, es obvio que lo que sustrae, de cierta manera le es útil…-el Holmes mayor dio un sorbo de su propio té.

-Creí que la genialidad era de familia, aparentemente no es así ¿Esta seguro Sr. Homes que su hermano puede ayudarnos?-Pregunto Morgause mordaz.

-Supongo que viniendo de alguien que tiene una aventura secreta con su jefe y al mismo tiempo espia sus movimientos para el gobierno británico, sus palabras son un cumplido…-Sherlock recito estoico.

-¿Cómo…? -la mujer rubia se ruborizo hasta las orejas, sin poder completar su frase.

-Ahí está tu respuesta, querida-Hablo Nimueh (agente de confianza de Mycroft y secretaria encubierta, según sus movimientos, la seguridad en sí misma y el endurecimiento en las yemas de los dedos por uso prolongado de computadoras) tratando de ocultar su risa-es claro que el Sr. Sherlock Holmes, es el indicado…-

-Contestando a su pregunta sin formular, es mejor que en la siguiente ocasión que Uther Pendragón quiera comunicarse con usted y no desee que Mycroft se dé cuenta, quiera cambiar el remitente de su mensaje o contestar fuera de los ojos de mi hermano. Aunque me parece que el ya sabía desde hace algún tiempo de su aventura…-Sherlock coloco su taza vacía en la mesita del Té.

-No es que quiera meterme ni nada; pero nos estamos desviando del tema...-protesto uno de los Dragonlord, el joven de cabellos negros y los ojos grises fríos, Mordred (huérfano, la forma en que se mantenía en la zona de sus compañeros y la señorita Druid, sugería que eran su único contacto familiar)-Aunque me parece que las órdenes directas eran ganarse la confianza de Uther Pendragón, no acostarse con él…-Morgause no era muy popular entre sus compañeros.

-¡Mordred!-regaño la chica junto al aludido, Mithian (líder del equipo, extranjera, adicta al té) y la única vestida más decente (los demás portaban una mezcla de ropas que parecían escogidas al azar. Como fuese él no era la persona indicada para juzgar las excentricidades de los demás)

-El joven Mordred tiene razón, Srita. Mithian-el chico le lanzo una mirada petulante a su compañera-Ahora Sherlock que tanto has oído sobre "El mago"…-Mycroft interrumpió los intercambios que se llevaban a cabo entre sus empleados.

-No creí que los rumores sobre "el mago" fueran ciertos…-

-Lo son y aquí están los Dragonlord para probar su existencia…-

La otra chica, Freya (huérfana, después del fracaso en varias casas de acogida, por sus habilidades, deducido en su expresión asustadiza) se acercó y le entrego al detective consultor un sobre sellado, dentro 4 fotografías lo esperaban.

Mostraban a 3 personas en una reunión con el senador búlgaro, dos de las cuales le eran conocidad, Jim Moriarty sentado frente a Viktor Sergei y Sebastian Moran de pie a su lado derecho.

Una figura desconocida se alzaba al lado izquierdo del criminal consultor, alguien alto, delgado, una capucha que le cubría el cabello y parte del rostro con la sombra que proyectaba. Lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos, vestido de chaqueta negra y pantalones, excepto por los converse que portaba.

Obviamente el desconocido era joven…

-El senador sabía que la reunión podía terminar mal, por lo que puso un dispositivo que capto un video y estas imágenes entre otras-explico Mycroft

-Teníamos sospechas de que esta persona también estuvo presente en la muerte del general ruso y de que se trata del rumorado "mago"; sin embargo no había pruebas. Las imágenes nos muestran que esta con Moriarty, pero no estábamos al corriente de su potencia hasta que "_se presentó con nosotros…"-_Nimueh rio por su propia selección de palabras.

-Los tres de nosotros no pudimos detenerlo cuando rompió todas las barreras del sistema del gobierno británico. La información secreta más peligrosa e importante, que puede provocar una guerra, estuvo a la disposición del "mago". Fue afortunado que no tomara nada, al parecer solo quería hacernos ver un punto…-hablo Mithian

Sherlock seguía contemplando las fotografías, tratando de leer detalles en ellas. Estaba seguro que Moriarty sabía que vería estas imágenes (si el consultor criminal no hubiese querido ser visto, no habría pruebas de su presencia), casi podía decir que eran un mensaje; sin embargo ¿Qué quería decirle con este mensaje?

El joven apodado "el mago" llamaba su atención por completo…

Y si…

La idea que le rondaba desde que se enteró de la existencia de un tercer sujeto trabajando cercanamente con Moriaty, salió a la luz de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza.

No…eso no era posible…

La oculto de nuevo en ese espacio de su palacio de la mente, donde ponía todo lo desagradable.

-Si no tomó nada, no veo el problema-esta vez Morgause pregunto. Claramente era la primera vez que se enteraba de toda la situación.

Mordred rodo los ojos, mandándole una mirada exasperada.

-Es un problema, porque nosotros somos los mejores hacker de los países europeos. Hasta ahora nadie podía entrar en nuestra base de datos y destruir nuestra seguridad, debido a que los 3 nos unimos para diseñarla y hacerla imposible de romper. Esta más blindada que la cámara del tesoro nacional…-

-Para el mago fue un juego de niños. Nos desactivo en menos de 1 minuto. Nada para lo que se utilice un sistema digital está a salvo de él-agrego Freya bajito

Eso era realmente algo inquietante. Por lo menos en Londres, todo estaba manejado por un sistema o computadora. Desde la seguridad en las prisiones, como todo el patrimonio monetario de las empresas que sostenían a la nación en bancos, incluso algunas armas de defensa.

-Exacto…-dijo Mordred, preocupado, consciente de que el entendimiento de la situación les había llegado-Si puede burlar el sistema informático más poderoso del mundo, no quiero ni pensar que otras cosas puede hacer con sus habilidades-

-Lo peor es que Moriaty ha sido cuidadoso con su mago, nadie sabe quién es y nunca esta desprotegido al salir en público…-

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

El viernes comenzó como un día normal, excepto porque se sentía en el ambiente la emoción, por el fin de semana largo que iniciaba al terminar las clases y algunos por el inminente viaje esperado a Francia.

Arthur devoraba un sándwich de queso fundido, a la vez que intentaba explicarle a John el beneficio de que Merlín le trajera el desayuno diario.

Aparentemente era una especie de plan para que el pelinegro no olvidara comer y desfalleciera (ya había pasado 6 veces) y dado que era alérgico a bastantes cosas de las cuales la mayoría se servían en el comedor de la academia y Arthur no podía comer nada que no fuera preparado por alguien de confianza…digamos que era beneficioso para ambos.

Hacía rato que John se rindió en tratar enseñar algo a sus estudiantes, con déficit de atención, sobrexcitados por su pronta visita a París. Por lo menos los que viajarían (que eran todos los miembros de la mesa redonda, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur y Merlín) y en vez de seguir con las tutorías, escuchaba los planes de sus alumnos.

El celular negro de Merlín vibro en el bolsillo oculto de su camisa…él se estremeció con un mal presentimiento. Lo más naturalmente que pudo se excusó para ir al sanitario, sin dejar entrever su abatimiento, después de todo Seb lo entreno para que siempre tuviera una máscara en sus emociones.

Ya que estuvo solo en una de las casetas del baño de los hombres, leyó el mensaje.

_Hay trabajo. Espero en el lugar de siempre, después de clases. SM_

Sin dejar de mirar su celular se dejó caer en el piso, sabía que sus presentimientos eran correctos. El problema ahora era decirle a Arthur.

Cuando tuvo el valor suficiente para salir, Arthur y Morgana ya lo esperaban, listos para recoger sus cosas e iniciar su tan esperado viaje con amigos. Lance lo miraba de reojo desde su posición apoyado en un muro.

-Arthur, tenemos que hablar…-dijo, sin darle tiempo a que infiriera nada, continuo-No puedo ir a Francia con ustedes…surgió algo…-

Al principio el rostro apuesto de su rubio amigo, se quedó aturdido al igual que si no entendiera completamente las palabras que salían de su boca.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no vas?-pregunto Morgana que se había acercado, tal vez en voz un poco alto.

-Surgió algo urgente…-fue su única respuesta, miro al suelo abatido, esta vez enserio había querido ir. Sin embargo como siempre le enseñó su padre, la familia es primero…

-Escucha Merlín, si es por los gastos del viaje, no te preocupes por ellos. Ya te había dicho que yo invitaba, todo está por mi cuenta-Arthur salió de su estupor, Morgana asintió en las palabras del rubio apoyándolo.

-No es por el dinero. Tengo que hacer algo urgente…-les sostuvo la mirada.

-Eres increíble…-se quejó Arthur con amargura- hemos planeado este viaje durante un mes, al que tu prometiste ir, ya que nunca puedes acompañarnos a otros, y ahora resulta con que salió algo urgente que hacer…-resoplo sonriendo sin humor.

-Es importante…-

-¿Más importante que tus amigos?-pregunto Arthur con la mandíbula tensa entre dientes, dolido.

Merlín no podía responder a eso, porque sus amigos eran importantes; pero tenía que cumplir con la parte del trato que hizo a su familia, para que le dieran la oportunidad de experimentar el ser un chico normal. Miró a Lance (que estaba seguro oyó toda la conversación) pidiéndole silenciosamente ayuda.

Ahora…había una cosa sobre Lance. Resulta que desde hace algún tiempo sabía de la situación de Merlín, no los detalles completos; sin embargo se daba una idea de su doble vida.

Todo porque había estado en el lugar equivocado (una fiesta en la embajada Estado unidense, trabajando de mesero, cubriendo a alguien que no llego de último minuto)en el momento equivocado (Merlín estaba de incognito en una misión y cuando el peligro se hizo evidente entre algunas personas, salvo la vida de Lancelot, claro que este lo reconoció).

Al final le había contado sobre su "trabajo" (no todo, solo lo esencial) y le pidió que mantuviera el secreto. Hasta el momento había pasado un año y lance aun cumplía su promesa (hasta le ayudaba en algunas ocasiones, cubriéndolo para que los demás no sospecharan).

Así que si alguien sabía lo difícil que era hacer esto y socorrerlo, era Lance. Su amigo entendió su llamado de auxilio y se acercó.

-Vamos Arthur, no es como si fuera culpa de Merlín que surgiera una emergencia. Estas exagerando…-trato de romper la tensión.

-En realidad dejaría de exagerar si supiera de que se trata "el asunto urgente" del que Merlín habla…-vio al pelinegro esperando explicaciones, Merlín no se las podía dar.

-Lo siento…-

-Como sea, espero que te diviertas con tus "asuntos importantes"-soltó más duro de lo que pretendía, el rubio. El viaje era importante para él, sobre todo en compañía de Merlín

El rubio dio media vuelta airada y sin mirar a su pelinegro amigo, se dispuso a irse. Merlín se enfureció.

-¡Si dejaras por un instante de tener tu cabeza tan metida en el culo, tratarías de entender…! ¡Pero supongo que es pedir demasiado!-el acento irlandés que merlín constantemente trataba de ocultar, surgió, al igual que siempre que se enojaba en serio o era víctima de emociones fuertes.

En algún momento algún momento sus demás amigos y otros alumnos, se aproximaron, atraídos por el tono de la discusión (incluido John que presenciaba la escena entre la multitud).

Arthur se detuvo un momento, aunque después de unos segundos siguió su rumbo sin mirar atrás.

-Yo hablare con él…-le dijo Morgana yendo detrás de su hermano. Lance y Gwaine trataban de animar a merlín. Los mirones se dispersaron al percatarse que el espectáculo había terminado.

John se acercó a su alumno delgado, que aun apretaba sus puños fuertemente y trataba de acomodar sus gafas de marco grueso. El medico puso una mano en su hombro y apretó ligeramente.

-No quiso decir lo que dijo, solo estaba enojado…-John tenía experiencia con Sherlock como para saber que eran verdad las palabras.

-Lo sé…-dijo Merlín firmemente-es solo que algunas veces, me gustaría ser otra persona…-

El acento Irlandés aun persistente, llamo la atención de John, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes en otra persona, aunque actualmente no podía acordarse de quien…

* * *

_París, Francia._

-Ahora princesa, si vas a estar tan triste, no deberías haber peleado con Merlín desde un principio-dijo Gwaine en voz baja.

Un Arthur melancólico miraba las luces que iluminaban la noche en las calles de parís, las farolas y en general la vista; recargado en una baranda del restaurant al aire libre al que acudieron para la cena. Una de las versiones de _La vie en rose_ era cantada. Su ánimo no mejoro. De nada servía estar en la ciudad del amor si la persona que te gusta no está acompañándote.

-Aunque si exageraste, amigo-León se unió a la plática.

Y por si no fuera suficiente era seguro que hirió a merlín con sus palabras, el marcado acento cuando le hablo, probaba ello. Suspiro se suponía que sus amigos debían estar de su lado.

-Una disculpa ayudaría-agrego lance

Arthur rodo los ojos, acaso todos sabían de su vida romántica (inexistente) o era uno de esos grupos de ayuda mutua donde todos daban su consejo a una situación en particular.

-No me di cuenta de que alguien les preguntara- soltó más áspero de lo que esperaba

-Está bien princesa, no es para que pongas tus bragas en un giro-Gwaine alzo sus dos manos en gesto de rendición.

-Si me disculpan…-los mordió de vuelta-estoy tratando de oír la canción, la cual desde hace minutos había terminado.

Sus amigos le dispararon una mirada complice, regresaron a seguir disfrutando de la cena.

Arthur saco su celular del bolsillo, lo contemplo unos minutos antes de teclear un mensaje.

_Perdóname por ser tan clotpole…desearía que estuvieras aquí __-A_

Lo envió…

La respuesta no llego de inmediato (lo que lo tuvo un poco preocupado. Claro que jamás lo admitiría), a las 3am ya estaba acostado en la cama dormitando, cuando su móvil parpadeo, vibrando; indicándole el mensaje entrante.

_Perdonado…Prat ;) -M_

La sonrisa que adorno su apuesto rostro decía demasiado.

* * *

_Marsella, Francia._

Merlín estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón en la oficina de su padre, mirando a la nada, hasta que el mensaje de Arthur lo devolvió a la realidad. Vio su celular de conejitos con melancolía. Cruzo sus tobillos descansando sus piernas, los converse negros con la silueta de un pequeño conejo blanco a los lados (regalo de Seb, nunca hablaban de ello), rechinaron contra el suelo de madera.

Jim de inmediato levanto la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, justo para encontrarse con la pequeña sonrisa (que merlín trataba de ocultar) que se deslizaba en los labios de su hijo, al leer el mensaje.

Nunca manifestó tanto interés por algo y ese simple gesto, podía ser una indicación de algún obstáculo en sus planes. Seb también miraba atento a su joven brujo.

-Honey…Se que no te gusta hacer esto…-llamo la atención de su hijo con voz engañosamente cariñosa-Pero es necesario…-sonrió efusivamente.

La tensión que Merlín había estado llevando en los hombros se desvaneció de inmediato.

-Lo se…-

-No podemos dejar que solo los influyentes del gobierno tengan el control. Con esto más personas, tendrán la oportunidad de dirigir. Personas que se interesan por la sociedad…-levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a su hijo hasta posar una mano en su hombro-Somos el inicio de un nuevo sistema de igualdad…-

Moran como siempre no dijo nada, solo observo…

-Entiendo, Dad…-sonrió Merlín, radiante.

-Oh Darling, has crecido tanto. Cada día te pareces más a _tu padre_…-dijo con tono orgulloso, aunque intercambio una mirada secreta con Sebastian que Merlín no alcanzo a ver.

* * *

_París, Francia._

Merlín juraba que podía sentir la sangre del embajador (muerto tan solo unos instantes antes) francés en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que sostenía una tarjeta de memoria con la última pieza que faltaba para poner en marcha su plan.

En todos sus trabajos, trataba de nunca usar su arma. Seb le enseño a usarla y a _defender su escuálido trasero, _como el decía, los entrenamientos con Sebastian eran duros; sin embargo pronto se acostumbró a ellos. Formaban parte de él. Esta vez no disparó, aun así se sentía parte del asesinato del hombre.

Desde la ventana de una lujosa suite escondida (nunca podrían encontrarlos en ese lugar) observo la torre Eifell, iluminada por distintas luces, resaltando en la oscuridad de altas horas de la madrugada.

Le respondió el mensaje a Arthur, tratando de imaginar lo que hacía en ese preciso momento y lo que diría si supiera que merlín también estaba en París (resultó que el trabajo por el que solicitaban su presencia, era en parís. Tremenda coincidencia).

Suspiro profundamente, acurrucándose en las sabanas frías de la cama. Preguntándose si algún día dejaría el papel del "mago" y tener su propia vida. Sonrió tristemente. No costaba nada soñar.

Después de todo, la familia siempre era primero…

* * *

El video avanzaba lentamente, ojos claros azul-grisáceo, bebían en cada detalle que pudiera decirle algo. Incluso con el acercamiento sus pistas eran las mismas, el mago era un joven de entre 16-18 años de complexión delgada y rasgos finos elficos. Los únicos detalles que podía sacar en claro. No podía ver nada más, lo que era preocupante porque eso solo sucedía con Jim moriarty y la mujer en una ocasión.

Pasando una vez escena por escena, examino las ropas. Moran y Moriarty le decían lo mismo de siempre. El mago no le decía nada, desde su capucha negra, integrada a la chaqueta de piel hasta los tenis converse negro con la pequeña mancha blanca…

Una mancha blanca en los converse…

Acerco la imagen centrándose únicamente en el calzado del mago. Una silueta blanca al lado de los tenis, formaban un pequeño conejo…

Una sonrisa triunfante se extendió por su rostro…había encontrado algo…

-Sherlock…-su hermano lo llamo.

-Mycroft…-le dijo imitando el tono aburrido de su hermano. Mycroft rodo los ojos.

-Pensé que te gustaría saber que Moriarty acaba de asesinar al embajador francés de Inglaterra-

Sherlock le lanzo una mirada, recogiendo sus pertenencias para seguir a su hermano.

-Al parecer estaba de vacaciones en su natal Marsella…-

-Si no te conociera mejor hermano, diría que estas preocupado, no esperabas este golpe por parte de Moriarty. Claro nos conocemos y sé que los funcionarios de menor cargo en el gobierno, no se preocupan por situaciones como estas…-

Mycroft resoplo como única respuesta y poniendo su mejor sonrisa de negocios falsa, insto a su hermano pequeño para que lo siguiera…

* * *

_París, Francia._

_Le plus beau du quartier, _cantado por una chica con guitarra, resonaba en todos los rincones del café. Bajo una sombrilla Merlín miraba la gente pasar, detrás de sus lentes negros, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de su cappuccino.

El clima era bueno y el lugar agradable, para matar unas cuantas horas en lo que Seb se desocupaba y lo recogía.

_Les deux magots(Así se llamaba el café) _estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la ruta que Arthur y los demás tomarían al hacer turismo. Razón para no preocuparse en encontrarlos y tener una sesión de preguntas incomodas, sobre lo que su presencia escondida hacía en París, justo cuando dijo que no podría acompañarlos.

Ya debía saber que la vida era una perra y al destino le encantaba meterse con él…

Leía su periódico, un viento fresco soplo en su cabello, cerró los ojos disfrutando. Unas voces conocidas, discutían, acercándose rápidamente. Abrió los ojos buscando desde detrás de su periódico a los implicados en la pelea y si…ahí estaban…eran Arthur (que discutía con Morgana), Gwaine, Lance, Gwen, Percy, León, Elyan…los cuales ocuparon una mesa amplia, al otro extremo del café.

Maldijo, por supuesto…y se escondió más tras el papel, mirando desde una pequeña ranura. Se preguntaba porque Seb tardaba tanto, cuando lo ocupaba con más urgencia, aunque si escapaba, seguramente llamaría su atención, debido a que Lance y Gwaine ocupaban los asientos de manera de su vista sin querer se desviaba al lugar de Merlín.

-¡Demonios!-dijo entre dientes, buscando una salida.

Lance se levantó de su silla (tal vez cansado de la discusión de Morgana y Arthur) se encamino hacia su rumbo, buscando algo con la mirada. Por desgracia Merlín tenía idea de lo que era. Para llegar a los sanitarios tenía que pasar justo por su lado…

Lance se acercó, una mesera le indico la dirección…caminó en línea recta, la urgencia de escapar se instaló en su estómago… paso junto a Merlín sin reparar en su presencia, iba a perderse dentro de un pasillo… el pelinegro ojiazul suspiro de alivio…no había sido visto…

-¡Lancey! Esperame-Gwaine llamo a su amigo.

Lance se dio media vuelta, esperando por Gwaine; Percy hacía comentarios divertidos desde la mesa sobre los dos yendo al baño juntos. Lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta…

Gwaine paso por su lado, el rabillo de su ojo capto el movimiento de un periódico, atrayendo toda su atención hasta el tipo que se agachaba debajo de la mesa, aun con el papel en las manos. Parpadeo varias veces, solo cerciorándose de que estaba viendo claro y sus ojos no lo engañaban.

-¿Merlín?-pregunto vacilante

El chico debajo de la mesa se tensó evidentemente y parecía al igual que si quisiera desaparecer. Lance también lo miraba con sorpresa.

Por si no fuera suficiente el resto de sus amigos, giraron sus cabezas, identificando el nombre que salió de los labios de Gwaine. De verdad que le sorprendía como, tenía que llamarlos más de tres veces a voz alta, para tener su atención en las clases y ahora un solo susurro de su nombre, tenía a todos consientes de la escena que se desarrollaba.

-¿Merlín?-dijo también Lance.

-Bastardo escuálido ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Creí que tenías asuntos?-grito con alegría su amigo de cabellos largos y si los otros no se habían percatado de su persona, con el escándalo de Gwaine lo hicieron.

-Por dios Gwaine ¿No quieres gritar más fuerte? Creo que no te oyeron en Tombuctú…-resoplo.

-Merlín…-y antes de que supiera tenía a Arthur en sus narices junto con Morgana.

-¡¿Sorpresa?!-dijo vacilante, simplemente porque no tenía nada mejor que decir.

Y entonces el rostro de Arthur se ilumino completamente, era obvio que no podía contener su sonrisa.

Y eso era suficiente recompensa, para los problemas en que se iba a meter con su Dad y Seb…no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa a la vez que soltaba una risita histérica…

-Sabía que vendrías…-Gwen le dijo desde un lado.

-No tienes idea de lo insoportable que Arthur actuaba sin ti…-Morgana cargada de sarcasmo.

-¡Hey! ¡No era insoportable!-protesto enviándole un atisbo peligroso.

-La princesa protesta demasiado…-Gwaine se ganó otra apariencia de muerte.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar…en lo que los demás se divertían, Merlín y Arthur compartieron otra de sus miradas secretas de esas que duraban minutos, en las que se comunicaban sin palabras…

Merlín, por supuesto, no noto al hombre rubio que lo observaba desde un automóvil con interés. En cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho, después de todo lo habían entrenado para eso, percatarse de cualquier pequeño detalle o posible peligro. No obstante en ese momento solo existía Arthur, con su apuesto rostro y su sonrisa radiante, sus ojos del cielo a medio día. Una distracción enorme para "el mago".

-Me temo que no volverá hoy con nosotros-comento Sebastian, sin apartar la vista de su pupilo.

El rostro de Jim se torció en una mezcla escalofriante. Hizo un sonido de vago asentimiento.

-Tal vez es mejor que dejemos al joven brujo que disfrute del momento. Nosotros nos podemos ocupar de otros asuntos con nuestros apreciados hermanos Holmes y su querida mascota, el Dr. Watson…-aunque despreocupada su voz, una ligera parte demostraba que no estaba del todo satisfecho al dejar a su hijo…

-Ya sabes Seb-continuo-estoy seguro de que nuestra arma más valiosa no está por escapársenos de las manos…-

Moran no dijo nada, encendió un cigarrillo dándole una profunda calada.

-Y por favor deshazte de eso…no quiero que Merlín aprenda todos esos hábitos desagradables…-dijo con molestia-que clase de padres seriamos…-

Rodando los ojos Moran tiro el cigarro, echando un último vistazo a su pupilo que seguía lanzando miradas cargadas de significado a Arthur Pendragón. El automóvil arranco rumbo a su siguiente destino…

* * *

El primer lugar a donde prácticamente lo arrastraron fue a _Champ Elysées, _el hotel en que sus amigos se hospedaban estaba cerca. Allí disfrutando del paseo explico (mintió) que había terminado antes sus asuntos y decidió darles una sorpresa. Su historia tenía algunas lagunas, pero nadie dijo nada.

En el _arco del triunfo _se tomó algunas fotos con sus amigos y empujo a Arthur cuando empezó con su pratness comportamiento. Decidió escaparse un momento para llamar a Sebastian y decirle de su cambio de planes. _El obelisco de luxor, _fue más de lo mismo.

-No traes tus lentes…-dijo Arthur viéndolo fijamente. No podía decirle que en realidad no los ocupaba y solo eran parte de su disfraz, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

-Me hacen ver como Nerd, no puedo pasear con ustedes con apariencia de Nerd-

El rubio se carcajeo, murmurando algo sobre tropiezos y mala vista. Después ambos hicieron un gesto de asco al ver a Morgana y león tratando de tragarse uno al otro en un beso.

No supo en que instante sus manos se buscaron una a la otra y no se soltaron, por su propia salud emocional prefería ignorarlo…

Con una comida rápida (al estilo Pendragon) Gwen y Morgana, los obligaron a ir a las _Galerías Lafayette, _torturando a todos con horas y horas de compras…

-¡Por la reina! No sean bebes…-

-Hombres…-suspiro Gwen

Gwaine hizo un comentario sobre mujeres, compras y tormentos del infierno que fue ignorado, excepto por Percy que rio bajo, tratando de no desatar la ira de las chicas.

Merlín estaba demasiado ocupado admirando a Arthur, mientras se probaba algunas cosas y deslumbraba a las dependientas. Al ver su éxito con las chicas Gwaine decidió imitarlo sin camisa.

-No, Gwaine simplemente no vuelvas a hacerlo…hay algunos que no queremos quedarnos ciegos…-murmuro Lance

-Pero lancey…-

-He dicho que no…-

Descuidadamente el rubio príncipe del instituto, coloco una fina bufanda purpura (obviamente costosa), en el cuello de su amigo pelinegro delgado, sin decir palabra.

-Gracias…-susurro Merlín, encantado con su nuevo regalo tan suave.

El rubio dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Usala Mer_lín, _ya que eres tan escuálido que de seguro te enfermaras con este aire fresco…-

El aludido simplemente enrojeció, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando Arthur los insto a visitar el parlamento Francés, nadie quiso ir. Entendían el interés de Arthur (Uther era miembro del parlamento en Inglaterra), pero la política era cosa suya (ya era suficiente con oírlo toda la semana en la escuela hablando sobre lo grandioso que era su padre).

Al caer la tarde de alguna manera se las arreglaron (accidentalmente) para quedarse solos. Arthur condujo a Merlín hasta el puente _Bercy _de la mano, con un helado observaron el rio _Sena_ pasar. La mano del rubio busco una vez la del pelinegro y el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, platicando entre ellos y compartiendo un memorable momento.

La noche los atrapo, vagamente las notas de una canción de amor resonaban en el aire. Caminaron hasta un restaurant de la torre Eiffel para una cena tardía. Ignoraron los mensajes y las llamadas que de seguro eran de sus amigos buscándolos. No estaban preparados para que su tiempo solo terminara.

Y entonces por si no fuesen suficientes las emociones del día. El climax sucedió admirando la belleza de París desde la altura de la torre Eiffel, las miles de luces que engalanaban la cuidad del amor, componían un espectáculo digno de admirarse. Aun con el sabor de un dulce pastelillo en los labios, reían de sus ocurrencias, discutían y se miraban sin recato. El silencio fue repentino, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

El movimiento fue rápido, en un instante Arthur estaba demasiado cerca de Merlín, sus narices se tocaban y sus alientos se mezclaban. Empezó con solo un roce de labios, casto, tierno. Ambos cerraron sus ojos.

El beso no fue perfecto, Merlín tenía poca experiencia en ese ámbito, aunque Arthur compensaba la falta de ella. Paso los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, este estrecho contra si su delgada cintura y pronto no fue suficiente.

Ambos habían ansiado por bastante tiempo este momento. Seguramente desde la primera vez que se vieron. Pronto les falto el aliento y el beso termino. Se observaron profundamente unos segundos más.

-Me gustas mucho, Merlín…-susurro Arthur acariciando el labio inferior del pelinegro con los suyos propios-No tienes idea de lo que me provocas…-

Las mariposas en el estómago no se hicieron esperar y Merlín tuvo el impulso de reír tontamente de gritar su regocijo a los cielos, porque precisamente durante mucho tiempo había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Pero esas mismas palabras que le causaron euforia, lo volvieron a la realidad. La realidad donde tenía una doble vida, rodeada de secretos y de mentiras que tal vez nunca iba a abandonar de la que Arthur no sabía nada. La cual era peligrosa para las personas que se acercaban demasiado. Si dependía de Merlín, Arthur nunca se vería envuelto en ella, el rubio era demasiado valioso, no lo arriesgaría.

Arthur tendría una persona que lo amara sin secretos, sin mentiras y una familia feliz; entonces se olvidaría de Merlín y seguirían por caminos separados. Lo mantendría seguro, porque Arthur era una increíble persona que un día sería sucesor de su padre y haría el mundo un lugar mejor…

Haciendo acopio de toda esa fuerza que lo componía, peleando consigo mismo, con su corazón. Respiro hondo y dio dos pasos atrás librándose del abrazo de Arthur. Le miró fijamente…

-Lo siento, Arthur- hablo con voz firme-Pero cualquier cosa que signifique esto…-hizo un gesto indicando a los dos-no puede suceder entre nosotros…-apretó los puños a sus costados.

Siguió los gestos en la cara de Arthur, pasando en minutos desde el shock hasta la tristeza, la ira y el daño.

-Bueno hace unos instante no me pareció eso…me besaste de vuelta con tanto sentimiento como el mío-Arthur quiso hacer entrar en razón a Merlín. Los Pendragón nunca se dan por vencido.

-No sé de qué hablas- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza- y Si de verdad significo algo para ti, no volverás a mencionarlo…-

Y Arthur se desinflo completamente, cerro labios entreabiertos con un chasquido, apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que se hacía daño…

Nadie hablo hundiéndose en un incómodo silencio, regresaron al hotel en que se hospedaba Arthur (en el cual Morgana había conseguido una habitación extra para Merlín) y los demás, lo más alejados el uno del otro. Perdidos…

Arthur herido y embargado de un abatimiento que no lo dejaba respirar correctamente…No se daba por vencido aunque estuviera acabado…

Merlín ahogándose en culpa y tristeza. Tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que todo lo hacía por proteger a su mejor amigo, su persona inconmensurablemente amada…

A veces a Merlín le gustaría ser otra persona…

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

John veía un programa de televisión basura. Pensando en sus alumnos, quien creería que la enseñanza fuera tan emocionante.

Los estudiantes le ayudaron a reencontrarse consigo mismo en gestos sencillos, cargados de significado. Consiguió una maravillosa persona que trataba de animarlo y confiaba en las capacidades de John. Merlín era un chico estupendo. Estaría orgulloso si fuera su hijo.

Sus cavilaciones se desviaban al amor creciente que vislumbro entre Merlín y Arthur, recordándole su relación con Sherlock, sus inicios como amigos para cambiar a algo más cautivante.

La concentración no le permitió escuchar la puerta abriéndose, ni los pasos subiendo la escalera.

Una voz de tenor junto a él, lo tomo desprevenido.

-John estoy en casa-

Cruzo la mirada con su recién llegado marido. Ambos sin saber que decir. Pasados unos instantes John sonrió amplio y estrechó entre sus brazos a Sherlock.

-Te extrañe. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta…-

Esas solas palabras rompieron el hielo…

Tiempo después ambos yacían enredados en su cama. Sherlock le relato los puntos sobresalientes del caso, mientras John acariciaba sus cabellos.

-¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto el médico, casi a la deriva del sueño.

El detective consultor sabía lo que en realidad quería decir John (¿Encontraste algo que nos devuelva a nuestro hijo?)

-No…-respondio-No encontré lo que buscaba…-

Juraba que el brazalete azul de bebe, se volvió pesado en el bolsillo de su camisa tirada en algún lugar del suelo. Y sin embargo prefirió callar, porque si le decía a John, no podría evitar la grave plática sobre su relación que habían postergado durante 17 años. La cual no tenía animos de que ocurriera…

-Tu serias el primero en saberlo-agrego

-MMMhhm-John tenía cerrados los ojos

-Si hubiese encontrado algo que nos llevara a nuestro hijo, tú serias el primero en saberlo-

Una mentira blanca que pensaba mantener, hasta que pudiera encontrar a su hijo sano y salvo. John no necesitaba saber que pretendía darle caza a Moriarty, ahora que sus contactos le informaron que se encontraba en Londres.

Sabía que planeando algo grande

Pero John no debía preocuparse innecesariamente. Ya habían perdido demasiado…no pensaba perder nada más…y lucharía por recuperar lo que les fue arrebatado…

Acallo a su consciencia que curiosamente le tenía la voz de su marido y contemplando a su médico militar trato de dormir en sus brazos…

* * *

**Gracias sus comentarios serian muy apreciados**


End file.
